NEW GIRL
by chloe cullen xox
Summary: Bella finds herself in a sticky situation , could it be her daughter ...
1. Chapter 1

**disclamer- i dont own the rights to twilight **

* * *

There was a new girl in town, she reminded me of what i used to look like before i made my decision to become like Edward, before i became a vampire before i became a wife. Well that didn't matter any more. When i got home Edward was waiting for me as i drove up to the door, i smiled as is prefection, but not as i used to. He called to me through the window of my car.

" You have a visitor Bell's" I was worried charlie said he wasn't coming untill next month, but when i reached the door i saw the same girl i saw earlier standing waiting for me in the drive. I pulled Edward to me from the car window and wisperd into his ear.

"Who is she i swear that she is following me and it is creepy she kind of looks like me" Edward shook and glanced towards the girl and the stared at me for a moment, he finally spoke.

" Bella what is going on, she looks just like your human self, it's freaking me out" i looked at Edward with the self belefe of my accusasion that I had used before, that i wasn't seeing things she did acctually look like my human self, But she was too young to be me she only looked about 15, my heart suddernly sank.

"Edward, i think i know who it is, I think it's our daughter, about 15 right? Edward glanced at me suddernly shuddering back.

" I believe so shall we ask her why she is here, see if it is acctually knows who you are, see if we are acctually jumping to concusions" Well we had to do something, there was a young girlg on my drive way, waiting for me to speak to her waiting to see me . I got out of the car and made my way toward her, had jacob broke his promice to keep us a secret untill she was 16 or did she find out her self, well it was time to find out, Edward suddernlly gasped and looked at me and said.

" It's her, i read her thoughts, it's her 16th birthday, and she has came to see her mother and farther " my body stiffend, had it really been that long was I finally seeing my baby infront of me.I walked towards her and hugged her she seemed to react the way i used to when edward used to hug me , a slight scence of securment but fear at the same time. she pulled herself away and said

" Iv'e got to go, i can't do this, sorry for doing this, i know you know who i am but i just would like to be with jacob, can i treat him as my dad please"

TO BE CONTINUED ...


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes flung a gaze toward Edward, this wasn't part of the deal that we made with Jacob. I did see her point, 16 years being lied to must have sucked. She was a stranger to me but she looked just like my old self, not the way I was now, but what I used to look like.

" Can i ask you a question" She glanced at me, she looked like she was about to cry, but she still accepted with a quick nod of her Head and i knew she was OK.

" What did Jacob call you?"She glared at me disgusted that I had called her farther by his name, she didn't seem to like that one bit. She snagged at me.

" He is my dad OK , and my name is Anabella, apparently after you " She looked like she was going to cry again, my mouth flow open, with shock.

" He named you after me ?" I asked with the most remorse, trying not to make her cry.

"Yes is that so hard to believe, so will you answer my question, can I please have Jacob as a dad please?"Edward never moved the whole time she spoke and then he snapped and spat out

" DO AS YOU WISH BELLA, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WAN'T TO GET TO KNOW US ANYWAY, SO JUST GO, we will leave you alone, you never have to dee us again"Her crying face seemed to have changed to a smiling grin that reached her ears. I felt Edward hold me back as my DAUGHTER made her way out of the door, like she had never noticed that we were here. We called Jacob willing he would give us an answer for her out burst, but he didn't answer the phone, so we decided to take a little trip down memory lane, to see her _farther, _see what he had to say about all of this. When we reached the door, he was waiting for us, with a worrying look in his eye. As we aproched the house I had a flash of what edward had said to her " _DO AS YOU WISH BELLA, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WAN'T TO GET TO KNOW US ANYWAY, SO JUST GO" it sent shivers down my spine. _

" So I see came to see you" We didn't answer, I didn't know what to do, I saw her eyes peek from inside the house, my grip got tighter aroud Edwards hand.

" There's no point she doesn't want to see you"

My whole body felt limp, my own daughter was rejecting me. I turned away to shop myself from tearing Jacob's head off his body. I wanted to get away for here, away form her, so I DID. I got into the car and drove as fast as I could so that i could get away form there. REJECTION, wasn't the best feeling in the world, it was harder doing this then getting Edwards venum penatrate my body. It was way harder. I felt Edward's had brush my face, trying to calm me, to resolve the situation. It helped a lot.

A few years passed and I had forgot the whole sittuation, i just wanted to live my life without complications, but I was not expecting what happend next.

to be continued ...


End file.
